


Little Wonders

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of tiny, little wonders that bring joy to our lives. Richard and Kahlan are working on three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

Rays of light bore into the room, creating a speckle of oranges and yellows across velvety sheets, sparkling off the ring wrapped around a sleeping figure's finger. Kahlan lay sprawled out on their bed, soaking in the extra sleep and reveling in the soothing breeze that blew through the open window. Her skin pebbled with light bumps, her form stretching out carefully as to not disturb the little one growing within her womb. Her waking had not been due to the wind, but of the sounds carried in from outside. Laughter permeating the room, making her smile.

The thought of the new life she'd created with the love of hers brought a bright smile to her face, lifting the corners of her mouth until she could feel the muscles there stretching, too. Her mind reeled with all that they had been through together in the first two years they'd known each other. Defeating Rahl, and the Keeper in one life-time was an accomplishment even the Spirits could smile upon.

It still amazed her, how ten years later, they were still madly in love. Though they now resided in Hartland, living in a cozy cottage beside a meadow and a large lake, and a forest of trees, the calm that had spread throughout the Midlands had not only made way for new lives, but it also paved them a future. Together. Her powers had not harmed him, she'd been able to have him; as a woman. They'd been given a rare gift of all encompassing love far greater than her magic.

Shifting lightly to toss the sheets from her naked form, Kahlan threw her legs over the side of the bed, balancing herself lightly as she carefully stood up. One hand extended beneath her to provide leverage while the other curled around her large stomach. Part of her hissed at the extra exercise it took just to get out of bed, silently cursing Richard for her state before padding her way towards her closet. She had the sudden urge to find him and scold him for letting her sleep so long.

Moving as quick as she could, which was not quick at all, Kahlan donned a cerulean blue dress, one that fit to her breasts, accentuating their swell from her pregnancy. It had a deep V-cut in the neck, ruffled in silk along the edges and leaving little to the imagination. The seam was sewed just beneath her chest, allowing it to flow out and comfortably around her stomach, coming to a stop just above her ankles. While she was glad she couldn't wear her corset anymore, she found that she missed her body the way it used to be. Richard seemed to love her, despite the change, so she'd let it go for now.

Carefully making her way from their room, her form wobbled slightly down the stairs, her hand running along the wall for support. Being slowed down with the weight she carried heavily increased the time it took for her to reach the back door. The large wooden door was already open, the summer breeze flowing through freely, her skin warmed instantly as she stepped into the sunlight, lifting her hand to search out her darling husband and their two little ones.

The sound of giggling once more reached her ears and she found herself smiling again at the sight before her.

A few feet out, Richard lay on his back, two girls diving on him repeatedly, holding him down and tickling him until he squirmed and chased them on all fours. Kahlan couldn't help the laugh that left her throat at this, her arms crossing atop her inflated stomach as she leaned against the arch of the doorway.

Tara-Lyn, the oldest at 7 years had gorgeous dark brown hair, curly as can be with deep chocolate eyes, and freckled, fair skin. Richard's eyes. Eye's she often found herself getting lost in, reminding her of the girls father always.

Rebecca, the soon-to-be middle child was a few days over 5, already speaking full sentences. She reminded Kahlan of Richard the most with her blonde-darkening locks, the way all Rahl's were born. She favored Richard's bloodline in the fervor to which she held herself. Walking before her time, and speaking as if she were born to out smart her own parents. However, Kahlan had given the young one her eyes, bright blue orbs. Her skin was partial to Richard's, tan and without markings save the birth mark on her left wrist.

And now another daughter was on the way, sure to grace their lives with just as much happiness.

Kahlan's heart swelled with so much love and joy, she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. After growing up with the knowledge that a Confessor could never marry for love, she hadn't ever expected this life. She'd never dreamed her dreams would come true. The spirits had listened to her every prayer, it seemed. Every day she thanked them a new for sending her Richard, a man who loved her more than life itself, more than her powers. And not because she had power over the midlands, not because he wanted her body, but because she completed him.

The raw emotion she felt whenever she were near him sent shivers through her form even now, imagining how his touch was capable of doing so many things to her. She'd never felt so safe and comfortable, and adored in all her life. She'd never been this happy.

"Mommy!" The small voice interrupted her silent mind, bright blue eyes shining towards her beneath an array of dark hair that shimmered red in the sunlight. The tiny freckles on the child's face visible even from her spot, and Kahlan bit back a grin at the memory of Richard calling her the spitting image of her mother. "Daddy's gonna get us! Help!" The girl laughed, her short legs attempting to out run her father's crawling form.

"Your mother can't save you now!" Richard teased lightly, lunging for her and tugging her to the grass where he proceeded to tickle her sides until she squealed and squirmed from laughter.

Before Richard could assume his tickling, a pair of short arms wrapped around his neck from behind, tugging him back and nearly choking him. He growled out lightly in surprise, glancing back to spot the brown orbs of his second daughter. "I got him! I got Daddy! Run, Talyn, run!"

Kahlan shook her head, her shoulders shaking in laughter as she watched the scene before her. Richard acting to be under submission as Taralyn gathered to her feet and ran off towards her mother. Kahlan briefly glanced at her daughter who'd hid behind her, a hand reaching down to brush through the girls messy locks before her eyes returned to Richard and Rebecca. He was up on his knee's now, easily lifting the girl off the ground as she giggled and held tighter, her short legs wrapping around her Dad's large form before he reached back and pulled her easily over his shoulder, lightly laying her on the ground. His mouth was on her stomach in an instant, blowing against the skin and creating a loud noise that made Taralyn laugh and run from her mothers side back towards her sister and father.

"Help me! Help me!" Cried Rebecca through fits of laughter, legs kicking away and arms trying to remove her fathers head. "He got my tummy sissy!" She squealed, near tears from her laughing.

"Do you surrender?" Richard lifted his head a little, glancing down at her. Rebecca giggled a moment before shaking her head as she tried to squirm away. "Then you're not going anywhere!" He grinned, bringing his hands up to tickle the bottoms of her bare feet.

"Daaddddyyy!" She barked out, laughingly loudly.

Taralyn was halfway to the tickle-fest when a large man with white hair and baggy robes came walking through the meadow that rested off the side from their cozy cabin.

"Grandpa!" She shouted excitedly, alerting Rebecca who stopped her flailing about and shifted under her father. Richard pulled away to look towards his grandfather before smiling to himself and standing up, his daughters already running towards the old wizard.

"My, my, how you're both growing so fast!" Zedd grinned, reaching down to hug them tightly as they clung to his legs. "What have the two of you been feeding them? Hm? I trust you're feeding them well enough! They look like they might be getting a little thinner!"

"They eat just fine." Richard grumbled with a smirk, brushing grass from his pants, and smoothing his shaggy tresses back with his hand. Kahlan watched silently from the door way, too absorbed in the moment to even realize what was going on. It wasn't until she felt Richard's hands smoothing over the sides of her stomach did she shift from her revere. Her eyes met his, the brown instantly sending shivers through her as she relaxed and allowed her arms to reach up. Her hand smoothed through his hair, picking out leaves and grass as he leaned his head against hers.

"Must you torment the children so?" She teased, cupping his face in her hands before placing a kiss to his lips, sliding her palms down his neck and wrapping her arms as best she could around his neck, molding her bulging form against his.

His face buried itself in her hair as he inhaled her scent, peppering her smooth pale neck with fleeting kisses.

"Mmm, they started it." His fake pouting caused her to laugh, the vibrations sending a flare of desire through him. Before he could think clearly, his hands delved down her sides, caressing her body through the fabric of her dress, smoothing over her backside, and back up her form. His lips opened against her skin, tongue darting out to taste the saltiness he was all too familiar with.

"Richard-" she went to cut him off from his attentions, but then his hand drifted up over her over-sensitized breast, causing her to moan out. "Mmm… we… the children-"

"Zedd took them." Richard muttered, taking a step and easing her back into the house before kicking the door shut with his foot. Kahlan laughed lightly, wondering when she'd missed the wizard when his hips bucked into her own, causing her to groan. He seemed to enjoy arousing her anymore. Knowing her hormones were working to his favor now. "The kids are gone for the day, you know what this means…don't you?" His whisper was husky and filled with passion.

"It means…we're alone?" She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, tugging her lips up just as he flashed her one of equal fervor back.

"Yes, and we should take full advantage of what a rare opportunity this is."

"Rare opportunity? So we won't be doing what we did last night, then?" She baited him, lifting her brow. He shot her a playful glare before his hands found the tie to her dress, tugging the loose knot gently before it came undone causing the fabric to hang loosely from her form. His eyes darkened with want.

"No, we will," he promised in a breath, pushing the dress off her shoulders and watching as it slid down her curvaceous figure and pooled at her feet. His eyes roamed over the bare skin he was so familiar with. "but this time, I want to make love to you slowly, Kahlan."

His words erupted a heat within her and she moaned at the thought of him loving her. No words were needed on her part, his lips had already staked claim of her own, tongue prodding the seam of hers and tangling in a battle for dominance when she granted him passage. In a messy heap of strewn clothes, he managed to get them both upstairs where he proceeded to remind her just how lucky she was. He'd given her a life full of love, happiness, and security. And three little wonders.


End file.
